


Silver Lining/Dark Cloud

by bootlegtruth



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, bobby is a bigger jerk who is also a bigger softie, hanbin is a jerk who is also a softie, i'm bad with serious situations, mild smut on part 2 lol, very cliché sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Bobby always finds a way to come up with the worst in every hopeful situation. But when he meets Hanbin who was all silver linings, he stops looking for his dark cloud.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 34
Kudos: 98





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly dialogues because I'm a bad narrator.

Kim Hanbin was the bane of Kim Jiwon's existence. And that's saying something because he'd only known him for a year. 

It all started when he was pining over this girl, Lee Hayi (he's still pining over her, by the way). He knows he's got no chance, he's never had a chance with anyone he liked ever since. But he still tried. He gave her love letters. Even wrote her a song he tried singing in the shower and regretting it immediately 'cause he sounded bad. He saved up a part of his allowance every week just to buy her flowers for Valentine's and yet, somehow, Hayi kept on rejecting him. 

The girl was naturally nice. She's got a pretty smile, a petite frame, and her voice was quite unique as it contradicts her looks. Bobby liked everything about her. They were actually a little friendly with each other until he found out Hayi suddenly had a boyfriend. The said boyfriend was none other than Kim Hanbin, clinging his arms over her shoulder, a smirk plastered on his face as he takes the bouquet of flowers from Bobby's hand. 

"Oh wow, Jiwon. You shouldn't have." He says coyly, tucking his long brown hair behind his ears and acting as if he was blushing. 

Bobby wants to punch his annoying face and break his nose. He'd love to do that so much, in fact he'll enjoy it. He fakes a smile and retrieves the bouquet from Hanbin, eyeing Hayi apologetically. "Okay, well, at least I tried." He tells her without much thought, turning his heels to leave them be. 

He was walking away when he hears Hanbin shout, "Thanks for trying!" 

There has to be some bad karma in the works for that guy. Bobby hates him to boot, every cell in his body is burning in anger but he tells himself to be the bigger man, and since he's also older. He considers the fact that Hayi was watching him and he can't possibly beat the shit out of Hanbin in front of her. He takes a deep breath and continues walking. 

When he looks back for a moment, unlike what he thought, Hayi wasn't watching him. She was focused on kicking a can of Sprite out of her way with her ankle boots. Hanbin, on the other hand, was. 

He glares at the man before running away. Guess he'll just pay his Mom a visit and give her the flowers like a total loser with no love interest. 

This sucks. 

  
///////

  
Bobby doesn't know if Hanbin was aware that he's annoyed at him. But he always makes sure to show it whenever they cross paths. If Hanbin's still oblivious, then that's not his fault. 

However, he knows that Hanbin does it on purpose. Some part of him thinks about what he ever did to him to be acting like an asshole towards him, but the rest is sure that Hanbin was born a jerk. 

When he got back to the dorms after he sent the flowers home, Donghyuk greets him expectantly. He shakes his head and sighs, dropping down on the bed face flat. He's thinking about the way Hayi looked at him pitifully when she was about to say her rejection, and how Hanbin smelled his flowers and smiled at him like those were for him. He's disgusted with just the thought of his face. 

"So, I'm assuming it didn't go well." Donghyuk's voice was ringing loud in his ears and he figures he was lying beside him. He turns his head to the side, cheek squished on the bed and Donghyuk laughs at his face.

"She has a boyfriend." He mumbles, rolling his eyes when his roommate's laughter becomes louder, apologizing afterwards for being too happy at his situation. 

"You know what's worse?" Donghyuk raises a brow, intrigued. 

"What is?" 

"Her boyfriend is Kim Hanbin." He makes a disgusted sound and buries his face once again on the bed. Donghyuk tells him _aw fuck, man, that sucks_ and he absolutely agrees. 

"Wait, silver lining, that means you don't have to pine over her anymore." His roommate wiggles his eyebrows. 

"Ugh, dark cloud, I don't think I can stop liking her. I mean, I'd stop bothering her but I'll still be looking at her from afar and that's the cringiest thing I've said in like forever."

"Silver lining, you get to annoy Kim Hanbin even more. Also, cringiest isn't a word." Bobby whines at that, sitting up and crossing his arms. 

"That's obviously a dark cloud because no, I don't annoy Kim Hanbin, _he_ annoys me. And nobody's enjoying except him." He huffs and Donghyuk laughs as he gets off his bed and goes to his own, shaking his head. 

"What's his deal with you anyway?" 

Bobby stops to think. Honestly, he doesn't know too. Hanbin was a junior from the same major. He's in the same club as him and that's how they met. 

Marketer's Association, wherein nobody knows what they're doing and yet they have an office of their own which is why they're the usual online topic of other associations when they discuss club favoritism. 

Hanbin was the junior representative and Bobby was the appointed Vice President because he's been loyal to club ever since he was a freshman. He was supposed to be the President but he refused as he doesn't actually know shit and he's only there for the free foods and of course, the airconditioned office. 

Bobby remembers no significant interaction with Hanbin that may have led to him retaliating by annoying him. He doesn't even acknowledge his presence every time there's a—really unnecessary—club meeting. He only noticed him when he started calling him _Jiwon_ and not _hyung_ like what other juniors do.

How Hanbin knew his birth name, he doesn't know. He rarely uses it and only on documents but now everybody knows about it when it's supposed to be exclusive for close friends and families. 

He didn't warm up to him immediately then, and especially until now. Hanbin gets on his nerves. He makes his blood boil and every cell in his body reacts in a different way every time he sees him. And it's nowhere near the good kind of reaction. 

It's the worst. He's the worst. 

"You tell me." Bobby rolls his eyes before closing his them to get some sleep. He thinks about all the money he had saved up for the flowers and how the hell is he going to go through the week without an allowance. 

Looks like he needs to join Donghyuk in his part-time job. 

  
///////

  
Donghyuk was laughing at him when he showed up in the white dress shirt with the café name embroidered in his chest in red. He couldn't believe he was hired because he doesn't drink coffee, so he doesn't know how to make one. 

"Come on now, Dong. Teach me." He pleads, showing his irresistible puppy eyes and Donghyuk shakes his head with a smile. 

"Why'd you need the money anyway, spoiled brat?" 

"Unless you want me to go hungry, then." He pouts and Donghyuk surrenders at that, sighing as he teaches him the easiest ones to make. 

Bobby learns fast. He's good at memorizing how things are done and by the end of his shift, he had mastered the art of it with a proud smile. He wonders how it would feel like when he gets his pay. 

They both sit on one of the booths by closing time. A cup of warm milk in hand before they head back to the dorm. The glass windows were fogging up from the cold and Bobby was glad he didn't forget his coat. They drink silently until Donghyuk's phone rings and they were forced to leave. 

His roommate had ran off to his other errand and Bobby was left alone to walk back to dorms. He shoves his cold hands inside the pockets of his coat, kicking cans on his way and he smiles when he remembers Hayi doing the same thing before. 

Bobby starts to wonder if it was time for him to stop chasing after her. It's been months and it's not like he was wishing for something to happen as he was satisfied with just showing his affection towards her but sometimes, it gets tiring too. Now Hayi has a boyfriend and he's still nowhere near her, maybe even nowhere near as good as _him_ considering that's who she chose. 

Speaking of the devil, he turns his back when he hears the beep of a familiar motorbike horn. He rolls his eyes at the sight of Hanbin, who was wearing a helmet but judging by the capital H embroidered on the leather jacket he always wears, he was sure it's him. He starts walking faster. 

Hanbin chuckles over his helmet, driving ridiculously close to him. He was a little thankful that it's night and not many people was out to see them. "You going to the dorms?" 

Bobby doesn't answer, instead he takes out his phone and pretends to talk to someone which only makes Hanbin laugh even more, stopping to park in front of him. He sends him a glare when he finally removes his helmet, brushing his messy hair upwards with his fingers and leaning in on the windshield, smirking at him. 

"Hey, Jiwon." Bobby huffs at the mention of his real name, his nostrils flaring as he crosses his arms and Hanbin seems to find the situation amusing. "Let me take you to the dorms." 

"No thanks." 

"Come on. It's night."

"And?"

"And it's not safe." Bobby lets out a scoff at that. 

"Get your head out of your ass, Hanbin." He says, eyeing him from head to toe. "And get out of my way." 

The guy was stupidly persistent. He did get out of his way but he still followed him closely. When they were inside the university, that's when people started to look. And that's when Hanbin finally convinced him, by fear of attracting too much attention. 

He takes the helmet away from Hanbin's hand and unwillingly puts it on, hoping he could kick the smirk off Hanbin's face. "Just this once." He tells him. "And don't show your face in front of me ever again."

Once he was seated behind him, the engine roars and he immediately puts his hand behind the bike. Hanbin was laughing as they drove off, "No promises." 

  
He takes off his helmet right after they arrive, shoving it in Hanbin's chest. He was preparing to storm off but the younger boy catches his wrist, pulling him back. 

"So, you like Shy?" Hanbin starts

"Who the fuck is Shy?" His eyebrows knit as he speaks. 

"The girl you gave flowers to." Hanbin shrugs. 

"It's Hayi, you fucking moron." 

The younger only chuckles. Bobby tries to remove his grip from him but that only makes him tighten. "Yeah, obviously, I know that." 

Bobby has a hard time believing that but he lets it go anyway. Too tired to argue. "What is it to you if I do?" He answers. 

Hanbin gets off his motorbike to stand in front of him, smiling with his eyes turning into crescents. "Do you want me to help you get it on with her?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Aren't you his boyfriend or something?" 

"Nope. We're just close acquaintances and she's not my type." Hanbin winks at him and he grimaces, thinking about what happened that Valentine's Day. 

If Hanbin was telling the truth, then that means she's single. And that means, he wasn't actually rejected. He just thought he was. He rejoices to himself, biting the inside of his cheeks to refrain a smile.

"Don't need your help." He pulls his wrist back. 

Hanbin catches him again. "Trust me, Jiwon. You do. And I know everything about her so I really could help you." The younger boy only watches him as he rolls his eyes when he was called Jiwon again. 

Seems like he needs to get used to it. "What's in it for you?" He asks. 

"Huh?" Hanbin replies coyly. 

"Don't play dumb with me. What do I have to do for you in return?" His tone of voice was impatient and he can't believe he was actually negotiating with Kim Hanbin. All because of a girl. 

Hanbin purses his lips at that, rubbing his thumb on the fabric of the coat covering his wrist. "Just some referrals. So I can be the Vice President of the Marketer's Association once you graduate." 

Well, that was surprisingly easy. 

"Yeah, whatever." This time, he successfully pulls back his arm, heading towards the dorms. 

"See you tomorrow, baby!" Hanbin shouts and he doesn't find it in himself to look back. 

He only gives him the finger and continues walking as if it was a common occurrence. 

And maybe it will be.

  
///////

  
Bobby was late. He was so late that he got angry. Donghyuk left him a note that it was impossible to wake him up and he tried so hard he thought he died. 

He blames it on the café milk. He's never drinking that again. He immediately takes a shower and puts on a simple shirt and pants, taking his bag without checking what's inside and then storming off. 

"Late?" The guard asks him. 

"Very." He runs away just as fast as he took a shower.

And what luck, Hanbin was waiting for him outside the dorm building, still in his leather jacket but with a new shirt. 

"Jiwon, you're late." He laughs mockingly, crossing his arms as he leans his back on his bike. 

"Obviously." He really has no time to bicker so instead he ups his game and lowers his pride. "If you give me a ride I'll tell the President about your good deed." 

Hanbin raises his eyebrow at that, fingers under his chin as if thinking about it. "Hmm, I'm not really here for you." 

Bobby scoffs and takes the helmet from his hand. "You better fucking go and stop lying." 

So that's how he found himself seated behind him again, hands pressed lightly on Hanbin's waist as he tries his best not to be noticed, even if he's wearing a helmet. 

"Don't forget to tell my good deeds." Hanbin tells him right after he was sent off. 

"Attend the meeting later then." He doesn't spare him a glance, glaring at Donghyuk as he sits beside him. 

Thankfully, their professor was late too. He didn't get into much trouble. 

"What's with the bed hair? You look like you got ran over by a truck." 

"Possibly." He dismisses, finally checking if he brought the right things in his bag. 

The day went by smoothly. Except that time he comes across Hayi on his way to the MA office. It was awkward. She had always been timid, and Bobby had always been flustered whenever she's around. 

"Hey." He greets her first. She only nods. 

"Uh..." He thinks of something to say. "Nice weather, right?" Hayi looks up to the sky to check. 

"Yeah." Was her answer. 

They part ways not long after, with Bobby shaking his head in disbelief. Everything he wants to say just gets stuck in his throat when it comes to her. He wonders how in the hell would Hanbin help him about it. Or if what they talked about yesterday was real or just a fever dream. 

He places his ear close to the door of the MA office to check if there was someone inside. When he doesn't hear anything, he opens the door abruptly. 

What he didn't know was there was also someone on the other side, and so he stumbles, falling over the boy with a loud thud as they both lose their balance. Bobby catches the embroidered H on his arm and he rolls his eyes immediately after figuring out he was on top of Hanbin. 

"You fell for me too soon, huh?" The younger guy underneath him whispers, right after whining about how heavy he was. 

Bobby removes himself off of him, never even bothering to help him stand up. 

"Next time make sure to fall on the right places." Hanbin winks, shrugging off dirt on the back of his jacket. 

"Yeah, well next time I'll make sure you can't get up." He glares at him and proceeds to walk to the fridge where the food was kept. That's the only purpose of the office anyway. It's like a study hub without the actual studying. 

"Kinky." Hanbin throws himself on the couch, fishing for the phone in his pocket and playing with it. 

Bobby sits near him, pushing off his legs to do so but Hanbin, being a jerk, puts them back. This time resting on his lap. 

"Where are the others anyway?" He asks, sipping on the orange juice tetra pack while waiting for the microwave to heat up the grilled cheese stuck in the fridge that only he has the guts to eat. 

"It's just us as of now. Don't you think that's romantic?" Hanbin says but without looking up from his phone. Bobby slaps his knees.

"Maybe if you shut your mouth for once." 

Hanbin only mocks him by speaking even more. He heads back to the microwave when it starts beeping, and slides in between his legs with a plate in his hands. He puts it atop Hanbin's knees. 

"I met Hayi on my way here." He starts. 

Hanbin takes off his sight from his phone to look at him. "Yeah? You guys hit it off?" 

"Are you insane? We can't even talk to each other decently." He confesses, taking a bite on his sandwich. 

"And why is that?" Hanbin sits up now, but his legs were still on his thighs. He lets him. 

"It's awkward." 

Hanbin pulls at his hand and steals a bite on what he's eating. Bobby scoffs at that, pushing his head away as he happily chews. 

"Get your own, asshole." But Hanbin only yanks the food away from him and eats it completely. Bobby whines at that. 

"Didn't know it tastes that good. Yum." He says after swallowing. 

"I told you to get your own." Hanbin flops his back again on the couch. 

"Too lazy." Bobby gets more annoyed at him but he doesn't stand up to heat another one. 

"I'll set you both up on a date, you want that?" Hanbin tells him. 

His eyes light up, turning his head quickly to face him. "Can you do that?" 

Hanbin nods, focused on his phone. "Yup. By then you'd both be forced to talk." 

"Aww, thank you, Kim Hanbin." He says sarcastically but the younger doesn't seem to catch up on the sarcasm, replying an enthusiastic _You're welcome_ with a genuine smile. 

"Be sure to spread my name in good faith though. Or I'll tell Hayi something bad about you." He threatens, Bobby frowns. 

"Fine. But nothing is bad about me." Hanbin lowers his phone at that, tilting his head. 

"You sure?" Bobby only grunts and pushes him off. He stands to get another food, not coming back to his place until it was 5 in the afternoon. 

  
///////

  
Bobby has no idea how Hanbin got his phone number. All he knows was that it was his shift that morning when he receives a call from an unknown number.

It was undeniably Hanbin because that voice follows him everywhere that he's gotten accustomed to it. The guy on the other line asked him where he was and Bobby didn't want to tell him where he's working but when Hanbin says the magic word aka _Hayi_ , he lets them locate him without question. 

"Hey, can you cover my shift?" He corners Donghyuk in the inventory room. 

"Excuse me. That's forced labor." The guy pushes him away. 

"Aww man, please? Hayi is coming in here. We got a date." He pouts, putting his hand together as if praying. 

"Not my problem. Plus, I need to get off work early because unlike you, I got other jobs." He points at his chest and leaves. 

So that didn't go well. He calls Hanbin again. 

"Don't go here. I can't meet her up. I got work." 

_"Sucks. Enjoy then."_

Bobby didn't expect it to be this easy but when Hanbin hangs up, he believes it. He leaves the inventory room with a sigh, side-eyeing Donghyuk who pays him no mind. 

He continues sulking until it was time for him to take an order, with Donghyuk telling him to go.

Turns out it was Hanbin, alone in his usual attire and spiky hair brushed upwards showing his forehead. He rolls his eyes at the sight of him. "What are you doing here? I said I was working." 

"Craved some coffee." He beams. "Anyway, can I have a sweet caramel macchiato with extra caramel, no ice, low-fat milk, extra whipped cream, and burned mallows on the side." 

"Are you serious?" Bobby tilts his head in annoyance. 

"Uhuh. Very." Hanbin leans on the counter, smirking at him. "That's my usual order. Get used to it since I'll probably really become a regular seeing that you work here." 

"Fucking annoying." He murmurs before giving him a company smile and making his very specific order.

He's huffing as he watches Hanbin in his seat, drinking by himself with his eyes focused on his phone. Suddenly, an idea comes to his mind. 

There wasn't any customers to take orders from yet and they were allowed to use to their phones whenever this happens so he takes out his, typing a text to Hanbin. 

_To: Ass_  
_Where's Hayi?_

Hanbin looks at his direction the minute his phone vibrates, smiling while shaking his head as he types in a reply. Bobby wonders what kind of name he was registered as in Hanbin's phone but frankly, he doesn't care that much. 

_From: Ass_  
_i told her u dont wanna see her_

He furrows his brows at him but Hanbin only shrugs. He goes back to typing furiously. 

_To: Ass_  
_Fuck you. Get out of here._

Hanbin laughs, earning a few glances from the nearby seats. He clears his throat before replying. 

_From: Ass_  
_yeah fuck me anyway i was kidding lets meet after ur shift have sumtin to tell u ;)_

He doesn't bother to send another one, hiding his phone in his pocket. Hanbin leaves after awhile, leaving a generous tip. When he goes to where he used to sit to clean the table, there was also a note there saying:

_fetch you later baby_

Bobby crumples it and throws it away, silently mocking how ugly his handwriting was even though his is just as shitty. 

"Have fun working your ass off with your other jobs." He snides towards Donghyuk who was now removing his apron. 

"Oh I will." 

Right after they part ways, he meets Hanbin by the post. Hands in his pocket and a lollipop in his mouth. He takes it off to speak. "Jiwon. Hey, baby." Bobby glares at him like it's a habit. 

"Where's your bike?" 

"Oh you miss him already?" Hanbin's bottom lip protrudes and then he laughs. "Didn't bring him tonight, sorry. It's just you and me." 

They walk side by side, both hugging their own bodies because of the cold. 

"While I would like to be a gentleman and cover you with my jacket, I get cold easily so don't expect me to do so." Bobby tells him to shut up and Hanbin shrugs, smiling widely.

When the younger stops walking, Bobby halts too. He looks back at him to ask why but Hanbin starts moving to catch up on him.

"I got you another date with Hayi tomorrow." Bobby bites on his lip and nods, already nervous at the thought. 

"Come on, man. You really can't have a decent conversation with her?" He tries to find any sign of mockery in Hanbin's voice but there was none. He shakes his head as an answer. 

"Practice with me." 

He lifts his head at that. "What?" 

"Pretend I'm Hayi. Talk to me about what you want talk about with her and I'll respond with the most Hayi way I can come up with." Bobby scrunches his nose, thinking of a topic. Maybe what Hanbin is making him do will help. 

There's no harm in trying. 

"So, uh...I heard you like R&B." Bobby starts. 

"Wha?" He looks at Hanbin who was speaking with a lollipop in his mouth. Like a jerk, he takes it and throws it away. Hanbin stomps his feet, glaring at him. "What? RnB?" 

"Yeah. She listens to Ne-yo." 

"Fine." Hanbin clears his throat. "Yes, I do." He says in his best Hayi impersonation. 

Bobby shivers, shaking his head. "What else do you like?" 

Hanbin tucks his hair behind his ears, his eyes fluttering as he acts all shy and feminine. "I like you, oppa." He punches Bobby's chest lightly with two fists and the older pushes him to the side.

"Ugh, I can't do this." He walks away hurriedly 

"Hey, oppa. Why did you hurt me? And don't run away!" Hanbin's giggling as he catches up to him. "Wow, you're really bad at conversations. I wonder how you get laid." 

Bobby reddens at that, glaring at him. Truth is, he's never been in a relationship. He's too picky and most of the time, who he likes doesn't like him back. Like right now. 

"Whatever. I'll just wing it." Hanbin shrugs, taking another lollipop from his pocket. He offers it to him and he refuses. 

"That's the spirit, I guess."

  
///////

  
"So...I heard you like R&B?" Hayi was in front of her, cutting her cheesburger in half. 

Their _date_ was actually happening, all thanks to Kim Hanbin. He found out that they weren't really together and that she didn't accept the bouquet because she was allergic to pollen. Bobby understood that. He kept that in mind. Their whole interaction prior to his question was unbearable. The air was awkward and Bobby wishes someone was there to help. 

Hayi has this bored look on her face and he wonders if she's thinking of fleeing. Maybe she's getting annoyed at him for always trying to start a conversation but Bobby has no fucking idea. He can't read her expressions. 

"Yeah." Hayi says without looking up at him. Bobby purses his lips and thinks of another sentence. 

"And you listen to Ne-yo?" 

"Sometimes."

"Cool. Do you like any Korean R&B singer?" 

Hayi seems to think of one. "Maybe Taeyang." 

"Nice. I love Taeyang. Ringa Linga was a great song." 

"That's not R&B though." And that's how their conversation ends. 

Soon enough when they started eating, Bobby becomes comfortable with the silence and he figures out that maybe they could thrive off at that. Hayi enjoys it too when he doesn't speak. She even smiled at him _once_. His heart flips.

Surprisingly, as they were heading on to the park, he felt the urge to hold her hand. He hides a smile when she doesn't let go, intertwining their fingers. God, Bobby wants to combust. There were butterflies in his stomach and they were all hungry. He thought it was a myth because he never felt it before but right now, damn. He'd trade it for nothing else. 

They sit close to each other on the bench, watching the birds soar from above with their hands still locked. 

"I had fun." He was startled when Hayi speaks. He lifts his head and looks at her. 

"Really? I did too." He smiles, unconsciously rubbing her thumb on the back of her palm. "Do you...uh...think we should do this again some other time?" He asks shyly, feeling his cheeks blush after. 

Hayi returns the smile, rubbing back on his hand. "Yeah, that would be nice." 

Bobby had never been prepared for something like this. He didn't expect it to happen because it was only the first date. But when Hayi leans towards him, her face inching closer with her lips in a nervous pucker, he doesn't push her. He presses their lips together quickly and then pulls away. 

That's all he can give. 

Hayi doesn't seem to mind though. She just tucks her hair behind her ears and sighs. Bobby thinks she was disappointed. 

That's as far as he can go. He never have been kissed before. If he knew this would happen, he would've done some research about it. 

"Sorry, I—" His apologies were interrupted when Hayi stands up, still holding onto him and smiling as if it was nothing. 

"It's fine, Bobby. No pressure." 

He sends her back to the girls' dorm and walks alone to his own, ruffling his hair in frustration.

_Can't talk properly. Can't kiss properly. Wow, pick a struggle._

He makes it a point to block out his thoughts once met with his bed. Before he dozes off to sleep, his phone buzzes and he squints his eyes to see a text from Hanbin. 

_From: Ass_  
_howd it go baby?_

He makes a repulsive grunt at the back of his throat and types in a reply. 

_To: Ass_  
_Very bad._

He throws his phone away, not minding where it lands and finally closes his eyes. He hears it vibrate once more but he couldn't care less. Hanbin will hear about it tomorrow anyway. 

Bobby meets Hayi in the Marketing faculty right after lunch. They were supposed to go together but their schedules overlapped and now they both have their free time. 

"Where should we go?" He asks, one hand in his pocket and the other holding her hand. It still feels the same to him. He finds it amusing how comfortable he's been acting when it comes to hand-holding. 

"I've thought about it." Hayi was a lot shorter than him so she had to raise her head to face him. 

"Huh?" 

"Why you wouldn't kiss me." 

"Wait. It's not what you think." He starts racking his brain for some explanation that is not as embarrassing as the real one. 

"You think I'm moving too fast." Hayi interrupts. He stares at her, dumbfounded. "I get it, Bobby. I thought you would be one of those boys who move too fast and I was wrong." She's nodding as she speaks as if it would calm her nerves. "Take all the time you want." And that's when she smiles. 

Bobby couldn't help but mirror her expression, fingers tightening under Hayi's hold. They walk mindlessly, swaying their hands together as they talk about the most trivial things in the world. Like R&B for example. 

  
_To: Ass_  
_I need your help_

His classes was done early and Hayi won't be out until 9. He's not meant to fetch her though. They already talked about their setup, and compromised. Dates on the weekends when he's not working and hangouts during free times. Bobby couldn't believe he's getting something from this relationship. 

_From: Ass_  
_oh no whats wrong baby jiwonnie?_

He glares at his phone when he read the pet name. If he wasn't in need of help, he would strangle him when they see each other.

_To: Ass_  
_Meet me in the MA office. ASAP_

He thought he wouldn't get a reply after that, preparing to pocket his phone but it buzzes again. 

_From: Ass_  
_sounds inviting ill be there ;)_

He mutters a curse word under his breath and starts heading to the MA office. He sees Hanbin's bike outside and when he opens the door, he was already hunched on the couch sipping on a chocolate drink. He winks at him when their eyes meet. 

"You look glowing. I assume you've already gotten laid." Hanbin lifts both of his legs up and Bobby absent-mindedly slides between them, frowning when Hanbin drops his legs painfully on his lap. 

"Not quite." He slaps his knees to get even, smiling triumphantly when Hanbin grunts. "It was going well until the last part." 

"What's the last part?"

He tells him almost everything that happened that day. Except the embarrassing ones, tweaking the informations a little to create a good lie. He didn't tell him about Taeyang. Or the actual peck. He just said Hayi was about to kiss her and he told her he's not ready yet. That's the least chaotic thing he could think of at the moment. 

"So you've never been kissed?" Hanbin stares at him in surprise, his eyes widening to go with it. Then he catches him looking at his lips and he pushes the thought away, groaning as he scrubs his face with his hand. 

"Do you actually have to rub it in? Fuck you." He makes an attempt to remove Hanbin's legs on him but the younger sits up for more force, trapping him closer. 

"Damn." Hanbin chuckles. "I wasn't expecting that." 

"Some of us are still innocent, Kim Hanbin." He blurts out in annoyance, rolling his eyes. 

"Innocent my ass, potty mouth." Hanbin inches closer. "Hey, Jiwon. Look at me." 

His eyebrows meet when he obeys unwillingly, almost whining. "What?" 

"Wanna kiss?" He pushes his face away at that, contemplating on whether to beat the shit out of him or leave. He does none of those though. 

"The fuck is wrong with you?" 

"Think of it as two friends kissing, helping each other out. Girls do it to practice, why can't we?" 

"Do you even hear yourself sometimes? Like when you speak?" Hanbin puckers his lips and pretends to lean closer. He ,makes a face at him, trying his best to lean away. "We're not friends, you idiot."

"Okay then, acquaintances." Hanbin retracts. "You won't even know it's me because you have your eyes closed. It's always better to learn from the expert." He wiggles his eyebrows and puckers his lips again, making kissing noises that Bobby absolutely finds insufferable. 

"God, no." He tells himself, somewhat looking like he's in deep thoughts. Hanbin steals a quick kiss on his cheek, which startles him. His eyes get big in a comical way and the younger laughs. 

"So? Let me teach you." 

Bobby never thought he'd ever be thinking about this. Kissing a guy. Kissing Kim Hanbin. Hell, even the idea of kissing itself. It's not like he has a problem with it. It's not uncomfortable per se, he's just nervous as fuck. And what if he gets judged for it? What if someone sees them? What if Hanbin tells? He doesn't trust him enough for this. Why does he need to learn how to kiss anyway? Natural selection? 

"You're gonna rat me out, aren't you?" Hanbin's face crumples into confusion, like he doesn't know what he's talking about. 

"If you're thinking that I'll tell everyone you're a virgin, no I won't. I'm a jerk but not to that point."

"I'm not a virgin." He protests. 

"Oh really? Kiss me then. Prove it." Hanbin challenges. 

"Fine. I'm a virgin." He blushes immediately, waiting for the mocking laugh Hanbin will surely give him but all he gets is the whispered _Fucking cute_ that he catches from the younger's mouth.

He lets his face be held though, Hanbin's fingers tilting his chin towards his direction so that they're face to face with only an inch of breath apart. "Let me teach you. I bet you're a fast learner." 

Hanbin was only looking at his lips, and Bobby couldn't seem to speak so he nods. He closes his eyes without ever thinking about what will happen next, blocking out every single principle he was holding onto. And after that, he feels him. Lips on quivering lips. Only then did he realize how much of a beginner he was. Because Hanbin starts to move as if time was following them closely behind. 

His hands were fisted on Hanbin's shirt, hoping his message of not knowing what to do could get across. Maybe it did. Hanbin's hand was pushing his nape close to him, but he stops kissing him to breathe. "You good?" He whispers. Bobby still has his eyes closed, unable to accept the idea that he just kissed him. He nods though. 

What happens after that has him releasing a soft whine. He doesn't know where it came from but when Hanbin nibbles on his lower lip, sucking on it with little noises that drove him crazy he couldn't stop himself. His tongue traces the seam of his lips and he parts his mouth, Hanbin knocks on his teeth. 

His tongue was hot over his, reaching the roof of his mouth. He tastes of chocolate and he deducts it was from the one he was drinking earlier. Something dark, something bitter. But he happens to like it nevertheless. Hanbin pulls away for a second and he finally opens his eyes to look at him, heavy-lidded and glazed as if asking why he stopped. Hanbin dives back in, Bobby finds himself mimicking what he did awhile ago. He suckles on Hanbin's tongue, humming in satisfaction and he smiles in between kisses when the younger groans. 

"That okay?" He asks. 

"Very." Hanbin answers. 

The next kisses were a clash of teeth, all tongues and messy. Bobby doesn't understand why it led to this but he also doesn't want to stop soon, biting on Hanbin's bottom lip until it breaks skin and he moans. Bobby licks the blood forming on it. Ears turning red from embarrassment. 

"You like that, baby?" Hanbin's voice grows deeper and before he could answer, the doorknob to the MA's office starts rattling. He pushes Hanbin down the couch and gets off of him out of instinct. 

"Oh you guys are here too." The president of the club greets them, dropping her keys and coat on the table. "We still got food?" She asks. 

Bobby clears his throat but he doesn't speak, averting his gaze and wondering what his current state is. Hanbin does the same. 

"Why are you guys mute?" She chuckles while shaking her head, opening the fridge to check. 

  
///////

  
It didn't _just_ go well. It was incredible. 

Hayi's tongue was much smaller than Hanbin's but he likes it more. And the noises she makes when he licks his way into her mouth was different from her speaking voice, more high-pitched, unlike Hanbin who groans deeply. He also figures out that Hayi doesn't like teeth because when he starts biting lightly on her lower lip, she pushes him away with her eyebrows furrowing into one line. He wonders why Hanbin was fine with it. 

"Don't do that." She says. 

"Yeah, okay." 

They kiss again before he halts, opening his eyes widely. Hayi doesn't question him though, running her fingers through her hair with kiss-swollen lips. "That was nice. You're good." 

"Uh...thanks." He scratches the back of his neck. Hayi gives him a quick peck on the cheek before they part ways, eyeing him suggestively but Bobby's mind has gone off to somewhere he shouldn't have been. 

Why the fuck was he thinking about Hanbin while kissing Hayi? It feels so good with her and yet why can't he stop comparing them?

He receives a text from Donghyuk asking where he was right when he was having an existential crisis. He heads to the café with a long face, opening the glass door and spotting Hanbin in a booth by himself drinking his usual monster caramel macchiato. The younger nods at him with a smile but Bobby continues walking to the counter as if he didn't see him. 

"You're almost late." Donghyuk tells him. 

"Got caught up in something, sorry." He takes the apron from his hand and wraps it around his waist. 

Hanbin wasn't going anywhere. He was just rooted there by the window, playing with his phone with the unfinished macchiato still on the table. Bobby hopes he would leave soon. Every time he's got nothing to do, he would stare at him and every time Hanbin meets his gaze he would look away, blushing for getting caught. Or for something completely different that he ~~doesn't wouldn't~~ couldn't acknowledge. 

"We're closing and your mortal enemy is still here? What's wrong with him?" Donghyuk whispers in his ear. 

Hanbin was probably the only one left except for them. Donghyuk kept on side-eyeing him awhile ago because he wasn't even ordering anything else but he told him it's not his fault he's stingy. He reasons that maybe he's got a project to finish—but both of them know it's definitely not why. 

He shrugs as an answer, already packing up. 

"I'll be off. Talk to him." Donghyuk urges him before leaving. Bobby sighs. 

Hanbin was already waiting for him out of the café, preparing to wear his helmet. He saunters towards his bike and the younger smiles upon seeing him. "Hey, baby." 

And he rolls his eyes upon hearing him. "Why did you wait for me?" 

"Hello? You need to tell me the details." Hanbin says matter-of-factly, shaking his head as he finally wears the helmet. He throws the other one in Bobby's direction and he catches it with ease, grunting before wearing it too. 

Hanbin parks in a nearby ramen house and Bobby's stomach grumbles just from the smell. He watches the younger fix his hair to show his forehead and Bobby messes it up right away to pester him, running inside the ramen house half-laughing. 

When he sees Hanbin ordering for food, he notices that he didn't fix his hair again. Just blowing his fringe off his forehead. Bobby fixes it when he sits across him, a tray of ramen in his hand. Hanbin makes an _awww_ sound and he glares at him.

"Okay, tell me everything." Hanbin starts. 

Bobby doesn't tell him everything, only the whole kissing part and that Hayi didn't like it when he bit her. Hanbin pouts at that, narrowing his eyes. Bobby makes a mistake to stare down Hanbin's lips and he spots the broken skin on the lower part that he was sure he caused. It was plump and red and it looks like it's bleeding but it's not. Bobby wishes he missed it all the way. He's getting bothered by it, he can't stop looking. 

"Did you get to second base?" Hanbin tilts his head after finishing his bowl, eyebrows going up and down suggestively. 

"What second base?" Bobby's forehead creases, putting down his chopsticks. 

Hanbin scoffs at him unbelievingly. "You're really a virgin, aren't you?" Bobby threatens to stab him with the default fork on the table and he raises both of his hands in surrender. "Chill, baby." He laughs with his eyes disappearing and Bobby heaves out a sigh. 

"It means doing things below the belt. Like did she give you a handjob? Or did you perhaps finger her?" Hanbin explains. Bobby lets out an embarrassed grunt, covering his ears. 

"No, we did not do any of that." He tells, cheeks tinted with the slightest shade of pink and Hanbin looks at him in awe, crossing his arms on the table with his right palm propping his chin up. 

"At least tell me you touched her boobs." 

"Why would I touch her boobs? Ugh, fuck you." Bobby downs the glass of water beside him, his face still burning with the questions Hanbin was sending his way. 

"You mean to tell me your tongue was far down her throat and yet you never touched her?" Hanbin's voice was tainted with amusement and Bobby absolutely hates it. He feels like a different type of person who was forced to be shown in a circus and Hanbin was the only watcher, the only one interested. 

"My tongue wasn't far down her throat. What is wrong with you?" He scrubs his face frustratedly.

"No, what is wrong with _you_?" But Hanbin was laughing, not in a mocking way though. But he still feels mocked. "Want me to teach you how to reach second base?" 

"Hanbin, you're so fucking annoying." He takes his coat and leaves the ramen house. Hanbin follows him out, smiling so wide he thought his cheeks might hurt. 

"Come on, you can pretend I have a pussy." He snorts at the word but stops when Bobby keeps on glaring. 

"Damn, okay. We're not doing anything you don't want." Hanbin reaches to ruffle his hair, tapping his cheek lightly. "But did you think of me? When you were kissing her?" 

His voice was nothing short of a whisper. Bobby hears it like he was shouting and he couldn't answer because he _did_. He did think of him. His soft lips stopping the quiver of his nervous one, the warmth of his tongue fighting with his and winning in skillfull ease, the sound of his voice when he licked his way into his mouth or when he bit him eagerly. 

He doesn't want to add the disappointment in his face when he opened his eyes to find out he was kissing a girl and not Kim Hanbin. Nobody needs to know that. 

"Just take me the fuck home." Was his answer. Hanbin chuckles and gives him his helmet. He sends him off in silence, never looking back before driving away. 

  
///////

  
He doesn't reach second base. He was too much of a coward to do so. When Hayi reaches down to unbuckle his belt, fingers brushing the material between his legs, he makes a sound of discomfort. 

"No?" She asks. 

"N-not yet." He answers. She seems to get that so they just continue kissing. 

He did successfully touch her chest though, earning a cute giggle when his hand tentatively squeezes one. Hayi brings her mouth closer to his ear and whispers something which got him feeling hot. He stares up in her eyes when his thumb swipes on the hardened nub poking through her brassiere. The moan Hayi lets out was forever ingrained in his head.

"I need to ask you something." Bobby slides in between Hanbin's legs on the MA's office's couch, the younger's eyes focused on the new game he just downloaded in his phone courtesy of his best friend Junhoe who was fairly addicted to it. 

"Ask away." Hanbin says, still not looking up. 

"Is...uh...is getting a handjob the same as jerking off?" He asks in one go. This seems to catch Hanbin's attention, putting down his phone and tilting his head as he stares at him, lips forming a smile. 

"You still haven't reached second base?" He teases. 

"I almost did but I chickened out." He whines. 

Hanbin runs his tongue on his lower lip, amused. "Well, it's kind of like the same thing except her hand is much smaller than yours and you're not in control of it." 

"A-and the other way around?" Bobby asks in a small voice. 

"What do you mean the other way arou— _oh_." Hanbin stops speaking after realizing what he meant. He doesn't know why but he starts changing the topic immediately, not wanting to explain to Bobby how second bases work for the females. "How sure are you she was about to give you a handjob? What if it's a blowjob?" He wiggles his eyebrows. 

Bobby smacks his knees. "That's a third base, you idiot."

"Oooh someone did their research." Hanbin chortles. "Want me to give you a handjob?" He makes a lewd gesture followed by equally lewd noises which get a reaction from Bobby, pushing his face away with flustered cheeks and pink ears. Hanbin definitely loves it. Moreso when it's because of him. 

"Come on, I'm really good with my hand." He lets out a boyish giggle, catching Bobby's arms when he tries to get away from him. He doesn't let him go just yet. "Just kidding, baby." He says quietly and a whimper when Bobby elbows him, finally free. 

"Bye, asshole." Bobby leaves with that, closing the door to the office with a loud thud. His heart frantic in its cage and his legs a little jittery. He finds himself smiling though.

He doesn't want to feel himself up, afraid of getting burned. He starts to wonder what was wrong with him. He used to get annoyed at every single thing Hanbin does but he's got totally different issues with it now. Like the way his body tingles every time Hanbin laughs, or when he whispers in a low voice with a nickname he detests fully. Even the small things like how Hanbin's so focused on his phone, or when he fixes his hair, or when he looks at him. Every action has an effect on him. 

He has no idea if it's good or bad. And _really_ , he would rather not know.

  
///////

  
Hayi called it quits. She said it was time for them to stop before it gets serious. Bobby was confused because of that. It has always been serious for him. What does she mean, then? That she was only fooling around? Or was he not enough? Too slow? Too fast? 

Bobby was struck. He feels like someone just punched him on the gut and left him alone to wallow in the pain. He feels like he was stupid and everyone was laughing at him for being one. He feels like every happiness he savoured from the reciprocated affection was crumbling down, slowly turning into angst and misery and maybe he was overreacting but he feels fooled. Yet he doesn't cry. 

He goes home empty-handed, trying to muster the energy to at least walk. Or retrieve the phone in his pocket. 

_To: Ass_  
_Are you home alone? I need to talk._

Right now, he feels like Hanbin has a right to know about it. That he witnessed how happy he was in the beginning so he should see how miserable he was too in the end. 

_From: Ass_  
_howd you know im alone thats creepy_

He sighs before pressing the call button, placing the phone on his ear. 

_"What's up, baby?"_

"Where are you?" Hanbin must've caught up with the way his voice sounded. There was a short silence before he could hear rustling on the other line. 

_"Dorms. Wanna come over? My roommate's not here."_

"In a few minutes." He says before hanging up. Taking a quick shower to brighten his mood (it didn't). He checks the drawer installed under his bed and takes the bottle of whiskey hidden inside it. 

Hanbin was pretty stupid, Bobby thinks. He doesn't board in the Marketing dorms, choosing to room with his bestfriend from the Engineering department. Up until now, he doesn't know why he was allowed to do that. 

The lounge to their dorm was much quieter than what he expected. He has no trouble going upstairs to Hanbin's room. 

The younger was shocked to see him outside his door, wearing a light hoodie with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "You've come prepared, wow." He lets him in. 

Bobby tells him what happened earlier that day. Starting with Hayi giving him a handjob, he doesn't get into all the details about that no matter how persistent Hanbin was. He just told him that after that, she just said it wasn't working and they _need_ to stop. By that time, they've had a few glasses and the bottle was halfway finished. 

When he hears himself talking, a few words already slurred, he figures most of it was drank by him. When he hears Hanbin talking, voice like his usual but already distorted passing through his ears, he figures he didn't drink much. 

"Did it hurt? Did you cry?" Hanbin asks, tucking both of his arms at the back of his head as he lies down beside Bobby whose forehead was already drooping from where he was seated.

"Nope." Bobby says with a proud smile, mind hazed and already dizzy. "'Cause I got the handjob." He hiccups before laughing. 

Hanbin scoffs. "I bet I could do better." He mumbles. His breath hitches when Bobby throws himself on the bed, lying on his side and looking at him with glazed eyes. 

Bobby lifts up his index finger until it was leveled with his face. He pokes his lips and Hanbin hisses. Bobby giggles at his reaction. 

"If you do that again, I'll bite your finger off." He warns. Bobby doesn't seem fazed tho, he circles his finger in the air as if teasing him, Hanbin bares his teeth and pretends to catch him. Bobby laughs even more. 

"My brain is not working." Bobby blurts out, his bottom lip protruding and forming a pout. Hanbin looks away. 

"Because you're stupid drunk." He answers. 

Bobby gasps. "Are you calling me stupid?" His eyes going wide and his voice filled with accusation. The next thing he knows, Bobby had waged a tickle fight, going over him and when he finds out his weakest point, he doesn't stop. 

The only advantage Hanbin has was that he was fighting a drunk so he successfully catches both of his hands, tightening his hold with a stern look. Bobby makes a sudden move to get away and that's when he realized he was straddling him, knees pressed on both sides of his waist. 

Hanbin sits up, lips lifting to the side when Bobby looks away, going red from the neck down. "If you kiss me, your brain will start working again." He teases, but he wasn't prepared when Bobby turns his head and catches him off guard. Their lips colliding in an instant. 

Hanbin takes his hands to let them rest on his shoulder, Bobby closes the small distance between them, almost chest to chest. His hands come flying on his waist, caressing his sides up and down until he gets a sound from Bobby's mouth. 

He takes his lower lip and bites on it, pulling it down as he pierces him with his eyes. Bobby rolls his hips and he groans when he accidentally rubs on his crotch, feeling himself harden through his sweats. He tries to will his boner away so that Bobby wouldn't be scared. 

His lips travel down the sharpness of his jaw, nipping at it lightly, tracing it with his tongue until Bobby pushes his head down, tilting his head and baring his neck, Hanbin sucks on it. He tries not to leave marks though, no matter how much he wants to. His fingers found the hem of Bobby's hoodie, sliding inside it to feel the ripples of muscles he wouldn't get to see. Yet he revels at how Bobby shivers when he starts tracing his way to his abdomen, to his chest, to his nipple, lightly flicking it with the pad of his fingers. 

"Ha...Hayi..." Bobby moans. Hanbin's kisses start slowing down on his neck, traveling to taste his collarbone. There was a pause.

He heard it. He heard it clear enough but he doesn't mind. Not when Bobby's pushing him to continue, urging him to go faster. He starts doing things he would regret later on, pistoning his hips to meet Bobby as the latter disconnects his lips from his shoulder only to become a panting mess. 

They were fully clothed, and yet Bobby reacts this way already. He wonders how it would be when they're naked. _If_ they're naked. 

"Baby, that's not my name." He whispers, letting Bobby rut against him. He might not understand what he's doing, only knowing that it feels good. Hanbin's fine with it. "But you can pretend. I don't mind." He says, flicking his tongue on the soft skin of Bobby's neck, earning the prettiest moans one could utter. 

"As long as you go to me at the end of the day." He tells him. 

  
///////

  
Bobby wakes up with a searing headache, he scrubs his eyes when the sunlight hits his face, groaning in annoyance. 

"Jiwon, wake up." He opens one eye to see who it was. Hanbin in his bed hair with a winner smile winking at him early in the morning. He starts rolling his eyes at the sight of him, checking to see his current state and sighing in relief when he finds out he's still wearing the same clothes from last night. 

"You look so cute when you're sleeping." Hanbin says, getting up from his bed to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. 

Bobby mumbles a few words he didn't understand himself, pulling away from the blankets that cover him as he sits up, yawning. 

The door opens and he was met with the sight of Hanbin's roommate. His eyes widen at the fact that he knows him. 

"Oh, you're here." Was all Junhoe says, removing his cap and putting it down on the table. 

Junhoe was a childhood friend. He knows they both study in the same university but he wasn't expecting to see him again after they've moved out from their neighborhood. 

"Bro's night." Bobby says, letting out an awkward laugh. Truth is, he doesn't remember much of what happened. But he was sure there was kissing involved as he can feel how swollen his lips had gotten. He's going to kill Hanbin for that. 

The door of the bathroom reveals Hanbin drying his face with a towel, brushing his hair upwards and nodding at his roommate. He flops down immediately beside him. 

"I'll leave you two alone again so don't worry." Junhoe says, rummaging through his drawers. When he got what he needed, he wears the cap again and heads to get out. "And long time no see, Jiwon." 

Bobby wasn't aware that he was spacing out until Hanbin was poking his cheek, pouting sadly. "Why does Junhoe call you Jiwon? I thought I was the only one?" He huffs. 

"Get your head off your ass. He's a childhood friend. He gets to call me Jiwon and rightfully so, unlike you." Bobby answers. Hanbin rolls his eyes at that. 

"So, if I were to ask who would you rather fuck, is it me or Junhoe?" 

Bobby's jaw drops at that, he punches his chest lightly. "Why would I fuck any of you?"

"Okay then, pretend you're a girl." Hanbin rolls his eyes again like he's being difficult. "Who would you rather date? Like who's close to being your type?" 

Bobby stops to think, indulging Hanbin with his weird questions as exchange for hearing his misery last night. "Junhoe, I guess?" He answers. 

Hanbin sits up from where he was lying down, "What?" He says in pure shock. He was so confident awhile ago. "Why?"

"Eh? 'Cause he seems like a good guy and you're annoying." 

"I'm a good guy, baby." 

"Not when you call me baby."

"I'm a good guy, Jiwon!"

Bobby just makes a face. Hanbin wasn't letting it go. 

"Okay, appearance wise. Would you rather date me or Junhoe?" 

And Bobby finds his torment enjoyable so he answers, "Still Junhoe. He's got nice hair." 

"But my hair is nice!" Hanbin whines. 

"Haven't seen you with your hair down so I can't judge." Bobby shrugs, smiling. Hanbin complains until it was time for him to leave.

When he spots Hanbin in the café, he wasn't expecting him to look like that. He stops in his tracks to stare at him properly, walking towards the counter to ask his usual order. 

Hanbin has his hair down, styled in light curls paired with round glasses without prescription and a black round-neck sweater. He's out of his leather jacket. He winks at him the minute they were face to face on the counter. 

"You'd date me now, baby?" He whispers. 

"In your dreams, loser." Bobby glares at him before leaving to make the most complicated caramel macchiato he's ever come across with. Hanbin waits for him to be back. 

"Don't mind me waiting for your shift to end. I'll take you somewhere." 

Bobby absolutely minds it.

Hanbin takes him in a nearby park that night. No one else was out, sitting side by side on the bench with only the moon as their guide. He remembers his first date with Hayi and how it went.

"Do you want to know what happened last night?" Hanbin asks tentatively, not sure if he wants to be reminded of it. 

"We kissed, yeah." Bobby answers, looking at the pink and blue mismatched converse he was wearing. 

Hanbin seems to be taken aback that he does though, he clears his throat to say, "You called me by a different name too." 

Bobby lifts his head at that, mortified. "Did I call you baby?" 

Hanbin laughs at him, shoulders shaking and he unconsciously fixes his hair by running his fingers through it, showing his forehead as light curls fall to the side. Bobby thinks he looks more like himself this way. He likes him like this. "God, I wish." He collects himself and smiles. "You called me Hayi." 

"Oh." Bobby didn't expect that. He doesn't know how to explain it since he doesn't remember what he was thinking then. Maybe he felt warm, slender fingers and he thought it was her. But Hanbin's hands were naturally cold. 

He keeps his mouth shut. 

"Did you love her?" 

"No. I just...I liked her so much." His head drops once more, feeling sorry about it. 

He feels Hanbin's hand on top of his, closing in on a grip. "What if..." He faces him to listen, waiting for whatever he has to say next. "What if I tell you I like you? So much. God." Hanbin retracts his hand and scrubs his face, frustrated. 

Bobby straightens his body, lower lip pulled in between his lips as he thinks about the hows or the whys and a whole lot more of what ifs. 

"No." He answers. 

"What?" Hanbin removes his hands on his face and stares at him, his fringe falling back to cover his face and Bobby either wants to brush it off and tuck it behind his ears or punch him right in the face for making him confused. 

"Hanbin, no." He repeats. 

"Why? I mean, why not? Aren't you—"

But he doesn't want to hear it. "No, I don't like you. I think I never will." And he runs away without so much as a second thought, leaving Hanbin alone in the park. 

He curses under his breath when it starts to rain. How fucking timely. He still pushes through it, not even pausing to breathe. He doesn't feel cold. He feels nothing but a heavy burden at the pit of his stomach, dragging him down till it turns into regret. 

He stops running then, turning his heel back to the direction of where he left him. And when he comes back to look for him and tell him maybe he does too—maybe he will, Hanbin was gone. 

  
///////

  
Never once did it come across his mind that he would thank his Mom for the gummy vitamins she always made him take after every meal, maybe that's why his immune system was at the top of the charts. He doesn't wake up with a fever that day, not even a cold. 

He was perfectly fine and yet he still feels like shit. He doesn't even bother looking at the mirror and fixing his hair like he always does before he goes to his first class. And the one after that, and the one after that.

Everything is just placed wrong in his vision and he's only moving for the sake of it. Like he was a string puppet and someone was controlling him from above. He hopes they cut the the ropes soon. 

He receives a text from the MA president about a meeting for the university open house, where upcoming freshmen can choose clubs as early as possible. Bobby hates to be there because of Hanbin but when he opens the door to find every officer, every representative, Hanbin's presence was the only one missing. 

They didn't meet for another week. 

Sometimes, Bobby would find himself staring at his phone, looking at Hanbin's number or rereading his texts as if that would magically make him call. He's too much of a coward to be the one to initiate it. 

Come weekend and he was back to the café. There was hope pulling at his heart that maybe Hanbin would show up, startling them with the roar of his motorbike, wearing his leather jacket with the embroidered H and sporting his usual side-parted slicked hair which shows his forehead. He would saunter towards the counter and lean closer to him as he orders with a smirk. He would tell him his very specific caramel macchiato, that of which he never really finishes because it becomes too sweet by the end. He would wait for him until the end of his shift and offer him a ride, letting him wear the extra helmet he always brings just in case he meets him by chance. He would send him off to his dorms, tell him _good night, baby_ with a wink that's never flawless but always perfect in his eyes. 

None of that happened. 

Bobby wonders when did he gotten so whipped. 

"Do you have the time?" He asks Donghyuk after he was done with the inventory. The guy nods, leading them both to the couch-styled booth with two milkshakes in his hands. 

"Yeah, we haven't talked in a while." Donghyuk gives him a smile while he sips on his shake. "Okay, give me the situation. Let's play."

Bobby sighs before giving one. "So someone confessed they like me and I never thought I actually like them, not until awhile ago but anyway, I told them off because I was scared." He breathes, staring at Donghyuk's eyes to look for any reactions. "Now, I think I regret it." 

Donghyuk nods as he puts his drink down, ready to give his two cents. "Silver lining, they'll leave you alone and you have more time to think about whether you really like them or not." 

Bobby pouts. "Dark cloud, I don't want them to leave me alone. I wanna be bothered." He hits his head lightly on the table in frustration and Donghyuk laughs. 

"Silver lining, you actually like them and they're only waiting for you to tell them how you feel." He raises an eyebrow. 

"Dark cloud, I'm too late and they're too mad at me to listen." 

"Silver lining, he won't get mad that easily. I mean, have you seen him?" Donghyuk crosses his arms. 

"Dark cloud, they—wait how'd you know it was a _he_?" Bobby stops, face paling, frightened about what his roommate would say and yet he's only smiling at him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Donghyuk shrugs. "Just a hunch. Turns out I'm right. I'm not as dense as you, Bobby." He chuckles, finishing his drink and checking the time on his wrist.

Bobby whines even more, letting his forehead rest on the table to contemplate on whether to visit Hanbin, or call him, or kiss him when they meet. 

He likes him. 

He actually does. 

It's fucking annoying. 

"Also, silver lining, you guys look good together." 

That sounds more of a dark cloud to him. 

But he smiles. 

  
///////

  
_To: Ass_  
_Meet me in the MA office._

After he clicks send, he closes his eyes and waits patiently for the reply. Or at least, hopes he will. He receives one two minutes later. 

_From: Ass_  
_?_

He rolls his eyes at how absurd Hanbin was acting. 

_To: Ass_  
_You didn't attend the club meeting. If you want to be the Vice President then maybe start acting like one this early._

The next reply comes faster than last time. 

_From: Ass_  
_ill be there_

He smiles victoriously, taking a cardigan with him as he runs towards the MA office hurriedly. This time, he'll make sure it won't end with regrets. 

Hanbin was in his favorite leather jacket when the door reveals him, hair brushed up with fringes on the side showing his forehead. He nods at Bobby without talking and slouches down on the couch, phone in both of his hands. 

Bobby sits beside him, not the usual way they sit with Hanbin's legs on his lap but just by his side, like trudging through the surface of ice hoping he's not about to crack the one with water underneath it. 

Somehow though, in the deepest, darkest part of his brain, he wishes he would drown. 

So Hanbin has no choice but to save him. 

And even if he couldn't, he knows he would try. That was enough. 

"What was the meeting about?" Hanbin straightens up and rests his back on the couch, head tipped on the pillows and eyes directed to the ceiling. 

"Uh..." Bobby starts, looking at the ceiling too as if it was the most interesting thing at the moment. 

"What?" Hanbin asks, tone of voice still patient but Bobby feels pressured. 

"The meeting...well..." 

Hanbin turns his head away from the ceiling and to him, cocking a brow. "What, baby?" 

Bobby was still avoiding his gaze but he knows Hanbin was smirking. He can feel it. And he won. 

He shuts his eyes when Hanbin's hand cups his chin, tilting it to make him face in his direction. He refuses to see him but he's sure Hanbin can hear how loud his heart was beating. 

"What's it about, hmm?" Hanbin's breath was hot against his lips, as if tracing the curve of it, like it has legs and it's crawling on his skin. Like it's taunting him. 

"I like you." He opens his eyes then, watching a smile form on Hanbin's lips and he wants to kiss it away, or kiss into it. 

"Yeah? But you said, and I quote: I don't like you and I think I never will." It turns into a mocking pout. Bobby's disappointed that he didn't get to do what he planned. "Changed your mind? Answer me." 

"Yes." He whispers. The smile comes back. 

"Missed me?" 

"Yeah." The smile grows wider. 

"Kiss me." He happily does. 

It feels so right. The rock at the pit of his stomach evolves into animals. That's not how evolution works but his body never made sense anyway. With Hanbin, he never felt butterflies. They were always wild, rabid animals that growl and roar the same time his tongue parts open his mouth. Never hungry, always starving. 

Bobby takes it in himself to get on top of him, sitting on his lap with his fingers buried in Hanbin's soft, thick hair, messing it up as he smiles into the kiss, knocking on his teeth with his tongue.

"Damn, baby." He goes on to kiss his neck, finally branding him. Hanbin's hold on his waist tightens and he revels on it, hopes it would leave marks. "I taught you how to kiss like this, yeah?" 

"Yeah." Bobby answers. 

"Now, you only get to do it with me." 

Despite the haziness he feels, he can still see him clearly. He shouldn't have been afraid in the first place. Hanbin holds his hand and brings it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. 

Hanbin was all silver linings, and no dark cloud comes along with him.


	2. t w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which it's the chapter with the mild smut (lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I said there'll be no part 2 here but anyways.

The Marketer's Association became big after the university open house and the meeting with the upcoming freshmen. 

Bobby was busy filing for internship as the second semester draws near, and Hanbin was tasked to  _ accommodate _ said freshmen, as a junior representative, of course. 

Since he hasn't been very active lately despite being the club's vice president, it was Hanbin who briefs him about what's happening whenever he pays the office a visit. 

For some reason, Bobby feels like there was always something different when he's around. One instance would be the new sophomore rep who was a little bit touchy with Hanbin, okay not a little bit but a lot more than necessary. It has come to his attention that maybe he was seeing things wrong because he's been away and maybe they got too close during those times. However, no matter how much his brain tries to dispute her actions, they still get on his nerves. 

One time while they were having an early meeting for the graduation ball–their club was appointed to take charge of the photo booth–and he has his head rested on Hanbin's lap as he talks about what kind of camera they'll use, the sophomore–which he learned was named Yuna, asked Hanbin to teach her how to operate the new microwave donated by the President. 

And Bobby was like, "There's a manual somewhere in the box, read that." 

The girl laughed at him shyly, telling him, "I know but Hanbin oppa is really good with electronics." 

He had to use an immense amount of effort to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. And after a few seconds, Hanbin was standing up, carefully putting his head on the couch as he says, "Sure thing, babe." 

So, that's when Bobby realized that it wasn't his surroundings that felt different. It was him. 

Because he's really  _ fucking _ jealous.   
  


///////  
  


The reasons were very clear. A sophomore girl who's pretty enough has a crush on Hanbin. Hanbin was too oblivious but also too friendly to notice it. Pretty girl thinks Hanbin likes him. Hanbin thinks pretty girl is a very respectful  _ dongsaeng. _ Pretty girl playfully touches Hanbin in the form of weak punches and giggles. Hanbin lets her, jokingly pretending it hurts. (Bobby rolls his eyes every time it happens). Pretty girl calls Hanbin oppa. Hanbin calls pretty girl babe. 

What isn't there to get jealous of? 

Bobby huffs for the 13th time, Hanbin was counting. He's never felt something like this before. The need to own someone or be possessive. When he turns his head to meet Hanbin's eyes on the other side of the room, tilting his head and smiling at him, he huffs again. Hanbin should be aware right now. He should know why he's acting out. There was nothing funny about him thinking he would leave him for a pretty girl who calls him oppa and gives him chocolates. Why the fuck is Hanbin smiling at him? 

"Baby." The younger calls, now rummaging through his drawers and he knows he's trying to steal (with consent) another bomber jacket. Bobby has a lot. "Where's that red one you were wearing last time? I liked that." Hanbin turns to face him, his expression still sour, brows still furrowed and the younger laughs. "What?"

"It's in the dryer. Don't talk to me." He glares at him and proceeds to flop down his bed on his back, pulling a blanket on top of his head to avoid seeing anyone, particularly a handsome marketing major wearing his signature leather jacket who was still laughing at him. 

"What'd I do?" He feels Hanbin's weight on the bed, dipping down and then there was another body slipping inside the blanket, face to face with his boyfriend who was grinning at him. Bobby rolls his eyes once more. 

"You should fucking know." He says before turning his back on him, and then he was being pulled closer until he was facing him again. 

"I don't know. Tell me." Hanbin raises an eyebrow. 

Bobby makes a face, cursing when Hanbin gets ahold of his cheeks and squeezes them. "Let me go." He managed to utter. 

"Not until you tell me what's your problem." 

He starts thrashing the bed as he tries to get away and when he hears the door open, he instinctively kicks Hanbin off the bed, leaving the younger rolling on the floor while massaging his backside with a pout. Bobby removes the blanket covering his face, staring at Donghyuk who was leaning on the doorway with his eyes looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

"How many times did I tell you guys I don't tolerate any fucking in my room?" His roommate tells them. 

"We're not fucking!" Bobby explains, too defensive to be believable. "And Hanbin was just about to leave." He adds. 

The younger looks at him sadly and nods. "Yeah, I was just leaving. Talk to you later." He gives him a kiss on the forehead and then he was out in seconds. 

Donghyuk narrows his eyes at him, shaking his head before closing the door. "This room reeks so bad of two guys fucking. I swear, I'm going to move out if you keep on doing it." 

"We're not fucking, what the fuck?" He stands up to fix his bedsheet, retrieving the blanket he threw on the floor when Donghyuk came in. "Believe what you want to believe. Our relationship's about to get doomed anyway." 

Donghyuk scoffs at his reply, sitting on the edge of his bed as he sets up his laptop. "Sounds like you're just being dramatic but whatever it is, just fuck it out."

Bobby scoffs back. "Didn't you just say you don't want us to fuck?"

"In here. You can fuck elsewhere."  
  


///////

  
  


Undoubtedly, Bobby has been spending more time in the MA office in the past few days. Hanbin thinks it's amazing because that also means they get to spend time with each other. Bobby thinks it's fucking annoying, because that also means he gets to see Yuna be all over Hanbin with her eyes turning into metaphorical hearts every time Hanbin does something not even remotely spectacular. 

He was holding his newly-washed red bomber jacket that Hanbin wanted to wear before in his arm. He wouldn't say that it smells too much like him but it's not up for discussion whether he did soak it in his perfume or it accidentally spilled. Whatever, he thinks, Hanbin will wear it anyway. 

Hanbin greets him instantly when he opens the door. Just as he expected, Yuna was also there, sweeping the floors with a smile on her face and a pair of earphones plugged in both ears. But that wasn't what caught Bobby's attention. It was the fact that Yuna was wearing Hanbin's leather jacket, the sleeves too long for her slender arms and the embroidered  _ H _ reaching her wrist. She was drowning in it and Bobby's brows started furrowing into one line, his excitement to possibly  _ brand _ Hanbin slowly fading. He was right. They're a little bit doomed now. 

"Baby, did you bring this for me?" Hanbin takes the bomber jacket in his arms, slipping in it immediately and just like any of his other jackets, it fits him perfectly.

"Why is she wearing your jacket?" He nods at Yuna who was still sweeping the floors, bopping her dainty little head in time with the music she's listening to. 

"She got cold. Anyway, want me to warm up a sandwich for you? I'll make it extra toasty–"

"I'm leaving." He announces, interrupting Hanbin of whatever he has to say. 

This feeling has to be the most ridiculous thing he felt. There was anger, and sadness, and envy all at once but they all started to dissipate by just looking at Hanbin's clueless eyes, staring back at him questioningly and he wasn't so sure if all the answers would be too embarrassing to say. 

He's jealous of a girl. Hanbin has no fucking idea. 

"But you just got here." The younger's voice gets louder in protest and that seems to catch Yuna's attention, removing her earphones and staring at the both of them with her innocent doe eyes and pink parted lips. Bobby thinks the fact that she's perfect is annoying. 

"Hanbin oppa, what's wrong?" And the fact that she seems to only acknowledge Hanbin and ignores him completely is even more annoying. 

"Nothing, babe. Just a little lover's misunderstanding." Hanbin answers but he was looking directly at him. Bobby scoffs at him and starts walking away, closing the door behind not minding if he's following him or not. But deep inside, he wishes he is. 

"Hey, baby, wait up!" And he is! His stomach does a somersault as he bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from smiling, momentarily forgetting about Hanbin calling Yuna babe in front of his face. 

"What?" He asks when Hanbin makes him turn around, pulling at his arm. 

"I get it now." The side of Hanbin's lips rises, wiggling his eyebrows at him as if he finds the situation amusing. "You're jealous!" 

He says it like he was given a million-dollar question that he knows the answer to and Bobby just glares. "Took you long enough." he whispers, but still enough for him to hear. 

"So, it's true?" Hanbin's hands were now holding his waist, pulling him even closer. "My baby is jealous." He mutters in a low voice, lips dangerously close to his ear and he shivers as Hanbin's fingers start tracing nonsensical patterns on his sides. 

They were still outside the office, but Bobby didn't find it in himself to care when Hanbin started kissing his neck, nosing up first and then planting soft, wet kisses that had him gripping tightly on his shoulders. Hanbin giggles in his ear before he slips his hand inside his shirt. "The door's going to bust open and little girl's gonna see how much of me is yours and yours is mine." 

"I don't care about her." Bobby says, claiming Hanbin's lips once and for all and just as his tongue licks the inside of the younger's mouth, the door indeed opens. 

If it was the look of shock in her face or the fact that Hanbin moaned in time for her to see, Bobby doesn't know what was more satisfying. 

All he was sure of was that it felt so fulfilling to let people know Hanbin was his.   
  
  
  


"We can't stay in my dorms. Donghyuk thinks we're fucking." Bobby checks his swollen lips in the mirror of the storage room, pulling down the neck of his shirt to see if there were any visible marks Hanbin left him. 

"My room's always free. Junhoe's staying back in his house because his grandma got sick." Hanbin hugs him from behind, burying his face in the crook of his neck, one hand already finding its way inside his shirt and he slaps it lightly. "We should take advantage of the situation and fuck for real." 

Bobby turns around, facing him with a scandalized expression and Hanbin pouts, mouthing the words  _ I wanna fuck you _ without a sound and his eyes go even wider. "No way."

"Bummer. You won't even let me touch you." Hanbin's bottom lip protrudes longer and Bobby flicks it in annoyance, earning an  _ ow _ from the younger. 

"I let you touch my dick once, you horndog." He jumps to sit on one of the sturdy tables in the storage room, hooking his feet behind Hanbin's legs and pushing him so that he's in between his thighs. 

"Yeah, it was awesome. Now let me suck it." Hanbin takes his hands and places them on his shoulders, he locks his fingers behind his neck, knowing it'll start another make-out session. 

"In your dreams, loser." And it did. With Hanbin running his tongue along the seams of his lips, and him sucking on it without a warning. "You better get your leather jacket back and never let anyone wear it again. I don't care about chivalry and all that shit." 

Hanbin chuckles as his kisses went down to his jaw. "Noted."

Bobby shuts his eyes when Hanbin starts nipping on his neck, teeth scraping him lightly with the intent to now leave marks. "And why the fuck do you call her babe?"

Hanbin sucks on his skin, index finger circling a nipple through the thin material of his shirt. "I call all my friends babe. It's an endearment." 

Bobby scoffs, pushing Hanbin's head towards him and urging him to do whatever he needs, or what he thinks he needs. He couldn't point out what exactly. "Don't do that. It sends a different message." 

Hanbin hums, hand traveling down from his chest to the front of his jeans, cupping his dick and Bobby bites his lip. "What message?"

Bobby takes too long to answer. When Hanbin stops what he's doing, he glares at him and says, "That you do this with anyone else too and not  _ just _ with me." Hanbin raises an eyebrow at that, mouth parting in awe. "Now take my pants off and touch me." 

And if it wasn't the hottest thing Hanbin has heard in his life, he doesn't know what is. The pining was so worth it. 

He hurriedly unbuttons Bobby's pants, unzipping his fly and taking his half-hard cock out of the slit of his boxers. He stares at the older before licking his palm till it's wet enough, closing it tightly on him and Bobby grunts. He strokes him through it, thumb gathering some slick and every time he does it, Bobby makes a soft whine that has him losing his mind. 

"Your voice is so deep yet whenever I do this…" He thumbs his slit again, and Bobby tries to bite on his lip before a whimper slips out but he was too late. "...you get so whiny. Why's that, baby?" He noses up his neck as he strokes him faster. 

"Ahhh–Hanbin–" He rests his forehead on his and Hanbin catches his lips as he works below him, slowing down from time to time to drag it out. 

"I want to touch you too." Bobby whispers when their lips part, his eyes widen and his dick twitches in his pants just from the thought of it. 

"What?" He asks, unable to believe it. It never happened before. He was always fine with giving because he didn't want to push Bobby into doing anything he didn't want. He never thought it'll be different this time. 

"Let me touch you." The older says, a little breathless this time, gripping his shoulders tightly and he realizes he was holding him too tight, he loosens up.

"You sure, baby?" Bobby nods, fingers shaking as he searches for the zipper of his jeans. 

"Please." And he nods. God, he's becoming too high from anticipation. When Bobby tentatively closes his fist on him, softly like it was something fragile, Hanbin was convinced he's going to come early. 

"Just do as I do, okay?" He guides, and Bobby nods as he lets go of his cock, licking his palm too without breaking his gaze. "Fuck, baby. That's so hot." 

Hanbin thought he was already in heaven when they both started stroking each other. And Bobby was really following him because every time he slows down, he does too. And every time he fucks him with his fists so frantically, Bobby does too. But the older strays away and his thumb starts circling on the tip of his cock, pressing down roughly Hanbin shudders.

"Baby...baby…fuck." It was Bobby's turn to chuckle in his ear. 

"You get so whiny too." He teases, and proceeds to just rub the underside of the younger's dick in all its sensitivity. 

When Hanbin was too far gone on the sensation to tend to him, panting in his ear as his hand stops stroking him, he makes it a point to hook his legs on his thighs and piston his hips up. He fucks Hanbin's fist the same pace as his hand, making sure they come together. 

They did. 

Hanbin rests his head on Bobby's shoulder, knees weakening. He laughs afterwards, too spent to even speak. Bobby laughs too, pushing Hanbin off of him. "You seem to be more sensitive than I am." He tilts his head. 

Hanbin scoffs at him, holding his cheeks and squeezing them until he looks funny. "Uh-huh, when I finally fuck you let's see who's more sensitive then. How about that, baby?" He kisses his deformed lips quickly and Bobby pushes him away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 

"You wish I'd let you near my ass, loser." Bobby grits, scrunching his nose and complaining that he's sticky. Hanbin luckily finds a roll of tissue in the room and he wipes the mess they made together. 

"Bummer." Hanbin pouts. "I'll just make you jealous again." He winks at him and Bobby rolls his eyes. 

"Do that." He pokes his index finger on Hanbin's chest. "And I'll never let your lips near me ever again." 

Hanbin seems to be alarmed at that, hands flying on his waists, half-hugging him. He says, "Got it." before kissing him softly as a consolation. 

He can't wait to retrieve his leather jacket and make Bobby wear it for an entire week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on something, will be back in the next fic!
> 
> My cc's still open it's bootlegtruth lol

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that was very looooong.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm here sometimes: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
